Hey Girlfriend, I'm a Wizard!
by Stessa
Summary: Alex often wondered how to tell Harper she was a wizard. She knew she had to let her know, but the question was how. Though maybe it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. After all.. Harper is Harper. Halex. Written for my heart is an icebox.


**Hey Girlfriend, I'm a Wizard! **

**Halex again, folks **

**--ooo--**

They had been dating for a total of three months, fifteen days, seventeen hours and twenty seconds right this second. Yup, Alex never lost count; she could always tell just how long the two of them had been together. If you woke her up in the middle of the night and asked her, she'd know. She knew it was kind of dorky, and normally she would resent that, but she just couldn't help herself. She was completely in love with Harper, and she often found herself doing silly things and thinking weird thoughts… she guessed it was a package deal. Be in love, but get weird.

Now, things were going great between the two of them. Alex admitted that she hadn't expected her first serious relationship to be with a girl, no less her best friend, but when they got together and shared that first real kiss, something had just clicked. Alex wasn't sure if it was the person, or if she generally just was into girls, but this felt right. She hadn't wanted to keep any secrets from anyone, so she had went straight home and told her parents and Justin and Max about it. They were a bit shocked by this, but she had always known they'd be okay with whichever choices she made. This was no exception.

She also didn't want to keep any secrets from Harper. She hated having to lie to the girl, but there was just one thing she hadn't told her. Harper didn't know that she was a wizard. She had never intended on telling her, but now when they were going out, she felt like she had to tell the other girl. It wasn't right to keep such a huge thing from her, was it? Her parents never liked the fact that people would know about them being wizards, but just yesterday she had spoken to her mother about all this, and Theresa had been very concerned about her daughter, and really wanted to make it all alright.

"Why don't you just tell her, then?" she had asked, while stroking back Alex's hair gently, "We know that Harper would never tell anyone."

"I wanna tell her, I do." Alex had said, looking up at her mother, with huge confused eyes, "But it's kinda hard, y'know? I can't just go and say 'Hey Girlfriend, I'm a wizard!'. It just doesn't work that way."

Theresa had agreed on that, and the two Russo women had left the subject alone for some time. Actually, they hadn't even talked about it again, since it was only yesterday their conversation had went on. Now, Alex was going to meet Harper in a minute for a walk in Central Park.

Harper had called and told her that she had something very important to talk to her about. Alex had immediately been alarmed; thinking that now Harper was going to break up with her and she'd have forget about the other girl. But luckily enough Harper had reassured her that it was nothing of that sort, and that made Alex feel better, though concerned about what it could be instead. She had even freaked out during breakfast, and screwed up the scrambled eggs Justin had just made.

She bounced down the spiral staircase and found Max in the living room, playing with Dragon. She bent down to scratch the dog behind the ears and smiled at her little brother, "What are you doing?"

"Mom wants me to take Dragon for a walk, since Justin isn't home." Max said, shrugging slightly, as he threw a ball across the room; both of them watching it bounce slowly, while Dragon didn't even move to get it.

Alex bit her lip, "If you're going to take him for a walk, then why are you sitting _here_?"

"I don't wanna take him for a walk!" Max said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, "I wanna play video games in my room! I'm just trying to tire him out, so I don't have to get outside."

Alex snorted. Her brother was seriously weird. Of course, his weirdness didn't beat Justin's, not at all, since that was very tough to do, but he still made her laugh at times. She often wondered if they were even related, and maybe, perhaps, she was adopted.

"Where are you going?" Max questioned, when he noticed she had a bag over her shoulder, and that she was beautified more so than usual.

Alex couldn't hide the smile she got on her face, when the thought of Harper entered her mind again, "Harper and I are going for a walk in the park." She informed Max, and stood up. She had to pick Harper up soon; she didn't want to be late.

"Hey!" Max said, and shot up from his seat on the floor, his eyes lighting up, "I just got a wonderful idea!?"

Alex took a step back and shot him a mysterious look, "And what might that just be?"

Max smiled – the smile he always used when he was trying to win someone over, "Why don't you take Dragon with you on your walk with Harper? I mean… you're going anyway, and it would save me for a lot of trouble." he finished with an even huger version of his trademark smile, hoping that would do the trick.

"Uhm no, I don't think so." Alex said, and turned around to go outside; she didn't want to have a dog with her on her 'date' with Harper. It was supposed to be just the two of them. They'd eat ice cream and have fun together. Just be a couple.

Before he knew what he was doing, Max had thrown himself onto his knees, and was clutching her legs from behind, "Please, please, please, please, please!!" he begged, now using his baby-voice. Alex swore, that boy had almost as many tricks up his sleeve as she did. Hers only worked on their father, though.

"No Max!" she said, and unsuccessfully tried to shake him off. He really held on tightly.

"Please Alex!" he continued, and when she turned her head around, he shot her those huge eyes, "You're my favourite sister in the whole wide world if you do this! Much better than anyone else!"

Alex sighed. The boy did have a point. Sure, it would have been nice if it was just her and Harper, but she knew Harper wouldn't mind; she loved Dragon and ogled over the dog more often than was probably healthy. She might as well just bring Dragon and save Max a trip to the park; plus, that last remark really did the trick, "Alright…" she said, and smiled when he released her, "I'll bring him."

"Yes, thank you!" Max said, and before she knew what went on, he was up the stairs, and out of sight.

"Oh wait a minute, now…" Alex said, when she realized what had just went on, "I'm his _only_ sister!" she exclaimed, before she sighed dramatically and bent down to put Dragon in its leash.

**--ooo--**

"It's such a nice day out." Harper remarked, as they strolled through the warm park. A lot of people were out, since it was, as Harper put it, such a nice day. The sun was shining, and who would want to be inside in such a weather? Alex was heading to a more secluded place though, wanting to be alone with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's really great." Alex agreed, keeping an eye on Dragon. She didn't want it to go and do something un-dog-natural. How would she explain that to Harper? Now, Harper might be a bit stupid and clueless at times, but Alex was sure she'd notice it if the dog started barking fire.

"What do you wanna do?" Harper questioned, looking briefly at Alex, "I'm too lazy to do anything mayor. Don't you just want to throw yourself on the grass and relax?"

"Mhm," Alex agreed; that sounded awesome. They could do that. She'd like that very much in fact. She believed Dragon wouldn't object to that either; he'd probably just enjoy to lie down too. He was a very lazy dog. "I'd like that. Let's just find a place a bit more private."

Harper smirked, "Oh, what do you have in mind Alex Russo?"

"Nothing like that!" Alex quickly said, but couldn't help but smile to herself. If they found somewhere private, they could do that, but she could also attempt to talk to Harper about that whole wizard-subject.

"It's alright," Harper said, and brushed her arm gently; they were still, at times, awkward with each other, but it was becoming less and less, "I was thinking the exact same thing…" she went quiet again, and Alex lead them over the grass, towards a tree, "Plus," Harper added, and swallowed loudly, "I have something important I need to speak with you about."

This caught Alex's attention, even if she had already known it. It was just that Harper hadn't brought it up so far, so she had kind of thought she had decided not to speak about it. But what could it be? She was the one who was supposed to be talking to Harper about that-matter-she-didn't-want-to-think-about. She hadn't even decided if she was going to do it, since she had no idea how to, and was so nervous, but if Harper told her a secret, she'd have to tell Harper a secret too. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair; she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She'd have to tell her.

"What is that?" Alex questioned.

Harper giggled, "It's nothing about us, don't worry. It's just… It's just something important. It might… affect us." She paused, and shot Alex a smile, "I just want you to know, in case it… does."

Now Alex really was worried. She said that it might affect them… But what could it be? She didn't want to lose Harper. They were just getting really into their relationship, they couldn't stop now. They couldn't quit. She… she loved her. First as a friend and now she was feeling so much more.

"Let's go sit down and discuss this immediately." Alex rambled off and grabbed Harper's hand, quickly dragging her with her across the grass, and to a tree, Dragon trailing right behind them, its long ears flapping in the wind as it ran.

"Whoa Alex, slow down!" Harper laughed, as they threw themselves onto the ground, breathing after the little run. Her face was red, and she was panting a bit, since she wasn't in the best of shapes, but she was laughing. Her eyes were sparkling, and Alex briefly wondered if her news could be bad, when she was that happy. "You're crazy woman." Harper finished.

Alex didn't have time to talk about goofy things; she had to know what was important, "What is it, Harp?" she questioned, and reached a hand out to clasp one of Harper's, "What was the important thing? I wanna know."

Harper glanced down into her lap, and seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Alex could practically see the wheels turning inside her head, which was a huge deal, since this was Harper, and she often came off as a not smart person, "It's… it's silly, really." She whispered, and looked up at her girlfriend, "Because I'm so worried, since it's not for sure yet. But… Mom's getting married. It's a secret. No one really knows yet."

"That's just it?" Alex asked, and felt very happy. If Harper's mom was getting married, it wouldn't affect them. She hadn't even known that Harper's mother had been dating anyone, so it was kind of a surprise there. It was sad for Harper, because she knew she had always hoped her parents would get back together, and now there was no hope.

"No, there's more." Harper said, and swallowed hard, she squeezed Alex hand so tight, the other girl believed she'd squeeze it off, "Her fiancé works in California. We'd have to move there."

Now, Alex had hoped everything was okay, but as soon as she understood what Harper was telling her, her world seemed to fall apart. She couldn't lose Harper. There was no way she could let Harper move across the country. She would miss her too much. She knew it was selfish; for her and Harper to want happiness, when Harper's mother couldn't, but that was just it. That was who she was, and she was not an adult yet, she only just turned fifteen, and she wasn't supposed to deal with this kind of stuff.

"That… that can't happen." She said and turned to Harper, like that was the most natural thing in the world, "There's just no way."

"I don't want it to happen, either." Harper quickly reassured her, "And maybe it won't. Things can change, I just… I'm concerned, that's why I wanted you to know. In case it does."

"But it's not for sure yet?" Alex questioned, watching Harper's every move. If it wasn't for sure yet, there was still time. If it wasn't for sure then she could still live happily.

Harper chuckled and shook her head, "No it's not." She said, but then added, "But what if it does? What if I actually have to move? Alex, I haven't told this to anyone before, but I… I'm actually pretty scared." She scooted closer to her girlfriend and grasped her hand tightly, "What am I gonna do without you? You're the only friend I've ever had. People find me… weird."

"You are weird, Harp." Alex said and stared her right in the eye, "But you're wonderfully weird. And I love you. You won't have to move. I'll stop it."

Harper laughed, "You can't stop something like that, Alex!" she said, but then shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it."

"Agreed." Alex said and nodded softly. She leaned back against the tree, Harper resting against her chest. She felt weird. She was worried that Harper had to move. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost Harper. Things wouldn't ever be the same if she was gone. But there was more on her mind. Harper just told her something kind of personal. At least for Harper it was a big deal, and here she went around all days and hid her secret.

Her mother was right. She had to tell Harper about it. But how to break it to her? She couldn't use the solution her and her mother came to at home. 'Hey girlfriend, I'm a wizard!' just isn't the way to break such a huge thing to someone you care about.

She'd have to think more about that.

"Hey!" Harper suddenly exclaimed, which caused Alex to snap out of her daydream, "Dragon, no!" she continued, raising her voice a bit, "Don't move, I'm too lazy to come get you!"

Alex then felt relieved. She had been worried for a second that Dragon had done something un-dog-like. But luckily enough it had done something very-dog-like when a squirrel crossed the park. "Dragon…" Alex lazily whispered, and placed a hand on Harper's stomach, to make sure the other girl didn't move, "…please be a good dog today. I don't want Harper to move. Can't you at least let me have this for once?"

Dragon just looked at her with those big eyes, but luckily enough it didn't bark or anything.

"I think it's weird…" Harper whispered, and turned her head upwards, so she could look up at Alex, "That dog never barks. I've never heard it make a sound."

"It's a very _silent _dog." Alex just said.

Apparently that was enough of an answer to Harper because she just nodded, before she got silent again, and relaxed against Alex's chest. Both of the girls enjoyed this moment. The sun was shining and they were at the park together, somewhat secluded from curious people. It was the perfect moment, until Harper decided to talk about the sky.

"It's so blue…" she whispered, her voice low and raw, "I wonder how it got so blue."

Alex was confused, "How what got so blue?"

"The sky!" Harper said, and relaxed even more in Alex's embrace, "It's so blue and far away." She continued, "They say it's full of planets and stars and stuff, but we can't see them right now. Where did they go? Did they just leave?"

Alex chuckled, her stomach bumping up and down, which caused Harper to move with her, "I'm not sure, I'm the right person to ask that, Harp." She said and kissed Harper on the side of the head, "You know I never listen in school. Because why would I do that?"

Harper gave her a look, "Because you would want to make something of your life?"

"Aw, it'll work out, don't worry." Alex just said, and ignored Harper's vain attempt to get her to study harder, "I've got it all under control, no worries."

"Sure, sure." Harper said and brushed Alex off; not wanting to discuss this with her right now, "About that sky though…" she went back to the original subject and gazed upon the blue wonder again, "I often think about it you know, I wonder what it'd be like to fly."

The minute that word left her mouth, Alex sat up straight, which caused Harper to fall straight to the side. Alex looked around for Dragon and found it hovering a few feet over the ground. She hated that her dog wasn't _just_ a dog. Why did it have to bark fire? And why did it have to fly every time anyone as much as whispered the word in its presence.

"Dragon!" she hissed, sending the dog the most serious eyes she could muster, "Down!"

Harper's jaw was almost resting on the grass by now. Her eyes were open as they followed Dragon, who was still flapping its ears, hovering just above the ground, "Oh my God!" she said, and briefly looked at Alex, before her eyes found Dragon again, "Dragon's flying! Alex! Dragon's flying!"

Each time Harper said 'flying', Dragon would flap its ears a bit more and move further from the ground. Alex would just watch everything with horror written across her face.

"He's flying, Alex!" Harper said again and sat still, surprise written across her face, "Why's he doing that? How?" she turned her head to the side, and locked eyes with Alex, who was stiff as a board, "How?"

"Hey girlfriend, I'm a wizard!" Alex exclaimed, her voice whiny and high – she had no idea how it slipped out, and she didn't know what it'd mean for them and their future relationship. The words just left her mouth; those words she had been thinking all day long just weren't the right words to use for this. But they slipped out, and it was too late now.

"What?" Harper just questioned.

Alex bit her lip, "I'm a wizard, Harp." She explained her girlfriend, "We're wizards. Dad's teaching us spells in wizard school. That's sorta… how all these weird things happen."

Harper seemed to let that information sink in, before she just nodded, "Oh," she said, "and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

She pointed upwards, "Your dog is flying away." She just said.

Alex quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed to grab Dragon's leash to pull him down, "Down, down, down!" she said, and pulled the dog all the way down, until it's feet were resting on the ground. She bent down then, and gave it a stern look, "And now you stay on the ground!" she firmly said, before she sat down next to Harper, keeping an eye on Dragon.

Harper turned to look at her, confusion still written across her face, "Your dog just flew." She said, and gave her that mysterious look, "How?"

"I already told you, Harp." Alex said, with a slight shrug, "I'm a wizard."

"That's weird." Harper just commented.

Alex didn't exactly know what to answer to that, so she just shrugged and leaned back against the tree, "Yeah." She said, and then patted the spot right next to her, "You coming over here?"

"Yeah." Harper repeated and moved to sit up against Alex again, resting her head on her shoulder. She was silent for a few seconds, before she lowly spoke up, "Alex?"

"Mhm?"

"You gonna show me some other magic sometime?" she questioned, her eyes moving to the side, so she could just see Alex out of the corners of them.

Alex moved her hand down and let her fingers intertwine with Harper's, "I think that could be arranged, yes."

"Good."

"Yup, that's a deal, girlfriend."

"That's a deal, wizard."

* * *

_Haha, I think the ending was a bit weird, but I wanted to go for a light ending. Overall, I was trying to keep the lightness of the show in this one-shot, and I hope I managed to do that. I didn't want to get it all serious and stuff; I just wanted to keep the characters as much in character as possible while creating a story-line that might actually have happened on the show. _

_I do think I managed to do that somewhat good. I hope you agree with me. And please remember to drop off a review; it'd mean the world to me. I've had this written for a few weeks, I just needed to read it through, and I finally took the time to do it :b_

_**Dedication; **__This is for you, __my heart is an icebox__ since you PM'ed me and asked me to do an idea you had. You asked me to write something where Alex told Harper she was a wizard, and I sort of just went from there and created my own funny story. I hope this was somewhere near what you had imagined and that I didn't disappoint you. (:_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. _


End file.
